10 maneiras de se arranjar uma namorada
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Estrelando Uchiha Sasuke! SasukeXVárias Tentativa tosquete de humor.


_**10 maneiras de arranjar uma namorada**_

_Utilizadas por Uchiha Sasuke._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas eu preferia muito mais ter Death Note e Bleach.

_A Uchiha Fuinha Co. Ltda apresenta... _

_Uchiha Sasuke em: 10 Maneiras de se arranjar uma namorada. _

_Passo Número um: Sorria para o objeto de sua atenção _

**Naruto:** Depois de tanto tempo Sasuke... O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO EM KONOHA?

**Sasuke:**... –Ignora - Olá Sakura n.n

**Sakura:**... – Soco na cara - NÃO PENSE QUE VAI ME CONQUISTAR COM ESSA CARA SHOJO! EU TÔ COM O SAI AGORA! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:**... –Limpa o canto da boca e dá um sorriso-

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, estava com saudade! –Baba no canto da boca, olhos em formato de coração-

Longe Dali

**Sai:** Eu não sei por que, de repente minha cabeça começou a doer e eu tive uma vontade louca de ir atrás da feiosa... o.o

**Tsunade:** -prendendo o riso- Sim claro... Eu conheço essa doença, se chama dor de corno...

**Sai:** GLUP! É contagiosa? –se encolhe com medo-

**Tsunade:**... –pensamento - Em_ que mundo esse garoto vive? O.o_

_Passo Número dois: Dê alguns presentes despretensiosos a ela. _

**TenTen:** -Treinando, acertando alguns alvos móveis com kunais- Ufa, acho melhor dar uma parada pra almoçar n.n

**Sasuke:** Ohayo –sentado numa árvore-

**TenTen:** Ah, Ohayo Uchiha-san O.o O que o trás aqui? n.n

**Sasuke:** -pula e aparece bem atrás dela- Só queria te dar uma coisa –sussurra-

**TenTen:** O-o q-qu-ê? O/O

**Sasuke: **-deixa um pequeno embrulho no chão e some-

**TenTen: **-Pega e desembrulha- Um kimono de luxo? COM O SÍMBOLO UCHIHA? X.X –desmaia-

_Passo Número Três: Seja sempre gentil com a garota em questão_

**Hinata:** P-pro-on-t-to A-aka-ma-mar-u n/n –Passando remédio na pata do cachorro-

**Akamaru:** Au! Au! n.n –Satisfeito-

**Sasuke:** -Passando por ali- Konichawa Hinata-chan! Como vai a pérola dos Hyuuga? –Sorriso Gentil-

**Hinata:** M-mui-i-t-to b-be-m-m U-u-chi-h-a-s-an O/O

**Sasuke:** Você pode me chamar de Sasuke-kun se quiser n.n

**Hinata:** H-ha-i O/O

**Akamaru:** GRRRRRR! Ò.ó

_Passo Número Quatro: Sempre, Sempre diga que ela é uma garota bonita. Aliás, a elogie ao máximo._

**Ino:** Então eu disse "Não testuda, você não pode estar falando sério!" Aí ela disse "Pode crer porquinha, ele sorriu pra mim, não pra você!" Aí eu tipo, fiquei mó chateada, aí... –Falando com uma garota qualquer de Konoha-

**Sasuke:** Konichiwa Ino-chan! Sabia que você parece mais bonita a cada dia que a vejo? n.n

**Ino:** -queixo no chão- SÉRIO?

**Sasuke: **Sim! E a propósito... Eu queria comprar uma dessas rosas... Mas prefiro confiar no seu bom gosto.

**Ino:** -gruda no braço dele- Ah Sasuke-kun, uma boa idéia são essas rosas, e essas outras podem servir de complemento... –Fazendo um Arranjo-

**Garota qualquer de Konoha:**... _Isso não vai ficar assim, porca maldita! Ò.Ó_ –Vai espalhar a notícia-

_Passo Número Cinco: Dê flores a ela. _

**Temari:** _Nada melhor que um bom banho depois de tanto trabalho como examinadora \n.n/ _-Indo pra casa-

**Sasuke:** Konbawa Temari-chan. Um presente simples para a flor do deserto –entrega o arranjo e faz uma reverência-

**Temari:** O.O –chocada- Uchiha-san... –Olha do arranjo pra Sasuke, que ia embora- Flor do deserto! n/n

_Passo Número Seis: Sempre a Ajude se ela precisar_

**Sakura:** NARUTO NO BAKA! VOLTA AQUI COM A MINHA ROUPA! –correndo só de toalha pelas termas de Konoha-

**Naruto:** Ehehehehehehehehehe XD

**Sai:** Eu te ajudo feiosa! \o –Corre atrás do Naruto também-

**Sasuke** –Dá uma voadora em Naruto e pega as roupas da Sakura- Aqui estão u/u E se veste logo.

**Sakura:** Hai Sasuke-kun –Olhos em forma de coração, voz melodiosa-

**Sai:** Hum... Acho que estou começando a entender o que Tsunade-sama disse sobre dor de corno... o.o

_Passo Número Sete: Defenda sua garota!_

**Kiba:** E aí Hinata, eu tava pensando, que tal a gente dar um rolé aqui pela floresta hoje à noite? –Piscada Marota-

**Hinata:** Hum... A-Ac-ho M-me-lh-o-r n-nã-o K-ki-b-ba-k-un –olhando ao redor um meio de fugir-

**Kiba:** Ora vamos, vai ser divertido... –Se aproximando-

**Sasuke:** -Segura o braço dele- Não. Toque. Nela. –Sharingan ativado-

**Hinata:** A-ari-ga-t-to Sa-suk-e-ku-n

_Passo Número oito: Apresente-se à Família dela_

**Gaara:**...

**Kankurou:** Muito bem Uchiha. O que diabos você está fazendo em Suna? E o que Temari tem haver com isso? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** É simples. Eu estou atualmente envolvido num relacionamento amoroso com Temari, que eu espero, seja duradouro. Por isso vim aqui apresentar-me à vocês como pretendente dela. u.u

**Gaara:**...

**Kankurou:**...

**Gaara:**...

**Kankurou:**...

**Gaara:**... Sabaku Kyuu...

_Passo Número Nove:_ _Saiba que, de um jeito ou de outro, todos vão saber do seu romance..._

**Ino:** Pare de mentir porquinha, o Sasuke-kun disse que é MEU namorado! Ò.Ó

**Sakura:** Nada disso Ino, ele é MEU namorado! Ò.Ó

**Ino: **MEU!

**Sakura: **MEU!

**Ino: **MEU!

**Sakura: **MEU!

**Hinata: **Er... Com licença... Mas Sasuke-kun me pediu em namoro semana passada... o/o

**Ino and Sakura: **HÃ?

**TenTen: **Hei! Ele também me pediu!

**Temari: **E ele foi a Suna me pedir para Gaara e Kankurou. Gaara quase o matou...

**Todas:**... SASUKE-UCHIHAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

_Passo Número Dez: E Principalmente, o mais importante... Se livre dos seus rivais!_

**Sasuke:** -Andando calmamente por Konoha- Come on, everybody stand up, agero, kyou ichiban no jikan da, Me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter, daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah!

**Vozes:** HAMHAM…

**Sasuke:** -Se vira- Hã? Naruto? Sai? Neji? Gaara? Kankurou? Lee? Kiba? Shino? Shikamaru? Chouji? O que vocês querem?

**Neji:** Advinhe Uchiha…

**Sai:** Finalmente eu descobri o que é dor de corno. E PODE APOSTAR QUE EU NÃO GOSTEI! Ò.Ó

**Naruto:** É ISSO AÍ, 'TTEBAYO!

**Lee:** Você não vai mais usar seu pode da juventude pra enganar mais nenhuma garota, YOSH!

**Sasuke:** Hã? C-com-o as-s-im?

**Shikamaru:** Explicar isso é problemático. Mas vamos te dar uma lição.

**Gaara:**... Vamos logo com isso.

Na Saída de Konoha

**Ninja do som qualquer 1: **Tem certeza que é aqui?

**Ninja do som qualquer 2:** Absoluta! Aquela placa de néon igual às de Las Vegas lá atrás disse que daqui a cinco passos era a vila de Konoha!

**Ninja do som qualquer 3:** Que seja! Vamos invadir \o/

**Sasuke: **SAIAM DA FREEENTEEEEE! –passa correndo-

**Ninja do som qualquer 1:** AHHH! O QUE AQUILO? –aponta-

**Ninja do som qualquer 3: **NOS DESCOBRIRAM! ABORTAR, ABORTAR... –São pisoteados-

**Todos os garotos:** VOLTA AQUI UCHIHAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Provavelmente eu vou fazer uma continuação yaoi com o Naruto. _

_Reviews?_

_Kissus, Já né_

_Kuchiki Rina_


End file.
